En El Bosque
by BakemonoNoHimitsu
Summary: Wendy Y Mystogan en


Creador: yo xDDD

Anime: Fairy Tail

Personajes: Wendy y Mystogan

Nota: :3 La gran obra de hiro mashima Fairy tail *-*

En el Bosque

Wendy y Mystogan caminan juntos hablando de ellos, de todo este tiempo que no se habían visto, entonces un gremio oscuro apareció entre medio del bosque, El ex mago clase s del gremio Fairy Tail defendió a la pequeña que tanto lo apreciaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta derrotarlos y haciendo que se retiraran

Wendy: Gracias Jellal san

Jellal: Sabes que siempre te protegeré

Wendy: Estoy cansada creo que dormiré

Wendy cae en un sueño profundo pero esto no es porque estaba cansada sino por la magia de Mystogan entonces cuando está completamente dormida, jellal se acerca a ella y ve su tierna cara, su mano empieza a tocar el pequeño cuerpo de Wendy, roza con sus dedos encima de su pequeña y tierna braga, al sentir la intimidad de la pequeña, un bulto empezó a crecer entre sus piernas, sigue rozando sus dedos contra la pequeña intimidad de Wendy, cada vez más fuerte, sabía que no despertaría por la magia que le había aplicado, pero entre sueño la pequeña empezaba a gemir, gemidos de niña él quería más acción, quería poseerla a tan pequeña niña pero con ella dormida no era interesante, entonces bajo su braga y la subió entre sus piernas sentada, entonces la magia del sueño desapareció ella al despertarse, y ver en aquel incómoda situación no hizo más que trata de zafarse de las piernas del hombre de cabello azul, pero él no la dejaba se lo impedía, una risa de Mystogan asusto a la pequeña Wendy y ella solo decía por favor suelta, él no quería, al sentir como su pequeña intimidad rozaba con el bulto de sus piernas su excitación crecía, entonces nada ya que diga la pequeña hará detener al hombre, él solo le dijo pórtate bien que te hare sentir muy bien, aquel hombre hizo que la chica se pusiera en un posición donde su pequeña intimidas estaba hacia arriba, el peso de su pequeño cuerpo estaba solo sostenido por sus extremidades, Mystogan ya sacado de razón, empezó a rozar sus dedo en el pequeño agujero que había, la chica entre llanto decía –ya no más por favor-, mientras los gemidos sin que ella quisiera salían de su boca, entonces el chico decidió introducir un dedo en ese pequeño agujero, Wendy pensaba –Porque si no quiero esto, me gusta tanto- Jellal no lo hagas más por favor, no quiero esto suéltame y no diré nada decía ella, entonces él decía te gustara no te resistas ya no mientas sé que te gusta, luego metió otro dedo, a ella le dolía su pequeño agujero no aguantaba los dos dedos del hombre de cabello Azul, ella gritaba de dolor y gemia, sus dulces gemidos eran tan hermosos, el metía y sacaba sus dedos, a él le gustaba lo apretada que estaba la pequeña, entonces saco del bulto de entre sus piernas su gran miembro, y empezó a sobarlo entonces le dijo a la pequeña que ella lo hiciera, la pequeña no quería entonces él la pesco de su cabello y le decía que lo hiciera con brutalidad, ella llorando entonces empezó a sobar el miembro de hombre, lo hacía con delicadeza el rose de sus manos era agradable, pero él quería más entonces le dijo a la muchacha que lo pusiera en su boca, la chica con temor empezó a lamerlo, a rozar su lengua contra el miembro de Jellal, y poco a poco a introducirlo en su boca, a sacarlo y meterlo en continuadas veces, entonces él dijo déjalo en tu boca y no los saques, la chica no podía desobedecer ahora el cariño que tenia se había convertido en un terrible temor, del miembro de joven peli azul empezó a salir un líquido que lleno la boca de la pequeña, entonces ella lo empezó a ahogarse y él decía trágalo, si lo escupes te hare daño, ella no podía hacer nada su magia era bastante débil comparada con la de Jellal, solo tenía que obedecer las órdenes del joven, es entonces cuando todo eso acabo y Mystogan Decidió usar su magia para dormirla y así que la pequeña creyera que solo fue un sueño.

-Wendy despierta

Mystogan: ¿Estas bien?, luego de luchar con ellos caíste desmayada

Wendy: ¿Enserio? (zurrara entonces solo fue un sueño)

Mystogan: Sí, no te mentiría, y que es lo que dijiste?

Wendy: no nada (agita sus manos)

Mystogan: bueno nos vamos al gremio (extiende su mano hacia ella)

Wendy Y Mystogan se van de la mano caminando por el bosque.


End file.
